


圣诞颂 All I Want for Christmas is You

by ChloeJ



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeJ/pseuds/ChloeJ
Summary: 梅林原本对今年的圣诞不抱有任何期待，但谁说这个节日不是处处充满着惊喜呢？





	圣诞颂 All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> 513后现代背景，亚瑟回归且两人已交往设定。艰难复建的产物（其实是去年圣诞节时的脑洞）  
> 标题取自牛姐的歌

梅林几乎可以肯定，亚瑟有什么事瞒着他。

他说不清这种感觉到底从何而来，也许是一个躲闪的眼神，也许是一句含糊不明的话语，但它就是在那里，仿佛一层细致绵密的蜘蛛网，表面上看来似乎相安无事，却又牢牢地缠裹住他的神经，无时无刻不在提醒着梅林它的存在。

就比如现在，距离亚瑟从早上出门已经过去了将近十二个小时，而梅林所得到的全部消息，只有一条大约五分钟前发来的短信，仓促而抱歉地告诉他自己今晚不能回来一起吃晚餐。没有解释，也没有原因。

“我出去慢跑一会儿，”十二个小时前的亚瑟站在门口对他说，目光却避开了与梅林的对视，不知是出于巧合，还是什么别的原因。“之后再打算去看一位我在公园里认识的朋友，呃，就是我之前跟你提到过的那人。可能会迟一点回来。”

“好的，替我向你的那位朋友致以问候。”梅林努力微笑着，挥手作别，“期待有机会能和他见面。”

门砰地关上，梅林的笑容也随之垮了下来。千年后的亚瑟还是不太擅长找借口，尽管梅林暂时还不愿意拆穿，然而他的心里仍苦涩地清楚，他们如今的住处周边根本就不存在什么公园，也不会有人，连自己即将拜访的朋友都叫不上名字。

然而，他终究还是什么都没说，把这份猜测深深地压到了心底。既然亚瑟不曾主动提起，梅林也不想表现得像个疑心过重而缺乏安全感的伴侣。他相信亚瑟有他充分的理由，无论那是什么。在猜测的背后，他还存着一丝模糊的希望，在等亚瑟自己说出来，然后，他们就能用一些互损的玩笑与勒到使人窒息的拥抱来解决所有的问题，就像他们总会做的那样。

更何况，考虑到梅林自己在过去对魔法的种种隐瞒，他也实在没有立场去要求对方时刻保持绝对的坦诚。

这并不意味着他对此就可以一笑了之。

墙上的钟敲响了八下，窗外的天空早已完全黑了下来，呼啸刺骨的寒风透过窗缝灌进屋里，预示着一场即将到来的暴风雪。但就算再糟糕的天气也依然阻挡不了这座城市迎接圣诞节的热情。他们居住的公寓外，街道在几周前就被挂上了繁复华丽的彩灯，不时有唱诗班欢快的颂歌声零星地飘来。大多数的人们在这个时候都选择了和家人聚在一起，也有少数居民急匆匆地奔向附近的商场，试图赶在关门前采购完明天平安夜的礼物。梅林兀自叹了口气，起身把在餐桌上摆了很久的那份冷掉的意面与牛排塞进冰箱。

在亚瑟从阿瓦隆回来的第二天，他就辞去了原来在湖区附近的一家纪念品店的工作，靠着攒下的积蓄和一点魔法的帮助，他们搬到了现在这个城市，而梅林也成为了本地一所小学的历史教师，并且发现他意外地擅长和享受这份职位。但在这样的圣诞假期中，靠工作来分散自己乱成一团麻的思维显然不怎么现实。

他对着安静得有些冷清的房间发了一会呆，然后迈着麻木的步子回到卧室。

梅林不清楚自己在没开灯的黑暗中待了多久，不过他肯定在中途的某个时候睡着了。因为当他醒来时，正好听见公寓的大门打开又被关上的声音。浴室里传来响动，随后脚步声向着这边走来，有人轻手轻脚地爬上床。

“梅林。”他听见亚瑟的声音在低低地喊他的名字。“梅林，你睡着了吗？”

一时间，他竟不知道要如何回答，也不确定在出声后他又该怎样去面对亚瑟，于是他选择了对两人而言都是最轻松的方式，闭紧了双眼，假装自己已经陷入熟睡。

只是在亚瑟躺下，伸出手臂想揽住他的腰的时候，梅林翻了个身，仿佛不经意地远离了那个打开的怀抱。

黑暗中似乎传来一声叹息。不过，这也许仅仅是他的错觉。

 

###

阳光钻过没拉拢的窗帘缝隙，苍白地斜打在梅林脸上。他下意识地偏过头，接着不甚惊讶地发现身边的床已经空了。枕头上留了一张字条，是亚瑟的笔迹：

很抱歉我在平安夜当天也不得不出门，不过我尽量争取早一点回家，然后我保证会向你解释一切。爱你的，A。

不知为何，这只让梅林的胸中突然涌上一股没来由的愤怒，他猛地夺过纸条揉成一团，使劲把它甩在地上。他停顿了片刻，紧接着又像是想起来什么似的，抓起枕边的手机飞快地按下亚瑟的号码。他不想再等下去，不想在这些虚假的借口中假装无事发生，他想要冲亚瑟大喊，想让他告诉自己这到底是怎么了，想把近些天来的所有想法全都不管不顾地倾倒而出。

但在按下通话键前的那一刻，梅林又迟疑了，手指僵在屏幕上方不到一寸的距离，却似乎有无形的阻力扛着，始终没能按下去。换作是过去，他难以想象自己竟会冲亚瑟生气发火，甚至连现在，这个念头听起来都充满了不可思议。一想到亚瑟的脸，他的声音和那闪亮的笑容，梅林的怒气就如同雨滴落在泥土中，悄无声息地迅速消失。

仿佛过了有一个世纪之久，他垂下了手，颓然地瘫靠在床头。

在房间里漫无目的地转了几圈，梅林最终决定去室外散会儿步，好让自己的大脑暂时远离亚瑟，他需要给自己找点事做。

十五分钟后，他发现自己不知不觉地走到了那家他和亚瑟以往常去的商场入口处。节日的氛围在这里得到极尽可能的张扬。川流往来的人们多与亲友结伴，沉浸在各自的闲谈笑语中，享受属于他们的圣诞，谁也不曾注意到这个独自一人游荡的黑发男孩。

商场中央的空地上架起了一棵巨大的冬青色圣诞树，满缀着饰品和彩灯的人造枝条下，各种令人眼花缭乱的礼物俨然堆成一座山丘。但是梅林的视线却被圣诞树旁那座精致小巧的木屋吸引了过去，还有坐在屋门前、正冲着要求合影的顾客的镜头乐呵呵笑着的圣诞老人。

就在他注视的时候，一个红发的小女孩拽着她的母亲从梅林身边急匆匆跑上前去，满脸紧张与期待地望着圣诞老人被白胡子遮住大半的脸，奶声奶气地询问自己能否许个愿并得到一张合影。

“当然可以了，亲爱的。”老人和蔼地说。小女孩发出一声兴奋的尖叫，坐在圣诞老人的腿上，开始连比带画地描述起她想要作为礼物的一只宠物猫。

这温馨的一幕不禁使梅林的嘴角上扬，暂时忘却了早先所有的烦恼。而他一定是站在那里看得太久了，久到圣诞老人显然也注意到了梅林的存在。当他们的视线相撞的一瞬，圣诞老人厚厚的帽子和胡须之间的那一小块表情很明显地僵住了。

大概是鲜少遇到会对这种幼稚的东西感兴趣的成年人吧，梅林自嘲地想。圣诞老人还在盯着他看，直到小女孩仰起头说了句什么，才让对方的目光从他身上移开。但在剩下的时间里，他仍然时不时地朝梅林的方向投来意味不明的眼神。那里面似乎包含了讶异，局促，或许还夹杂着些别的情绪，梅林不能肯定，也无从得到更多的解释。

拍完照后，母女俩心满意足地离开了，留下梅林待在原地，在掉头若无其事地走开和上前说点什么之间犹豫不决。而仿佛能感应到他的心理似的，圣诞老人居然侧过身冲梅林招招手，主动示意他过去。

带着几分意外，梅林照做了，但在走到木屋跟前时他迟疑地停了下来，不确定接下来该怎么做，又或者自己是否也该像那些来许愿的小孩子一样，遵循传统地坐到圣诞老人的腿上，尽管这会显得略为尴尬。然而，圣诞老人像是又一次猜中他的想法，马上指了指自己的膝盖，表示丝毫不介意。

“呃，好吧。”

梅林颇为拘谨地坐下。现在他背对着圣诞老人，看不见对方脸上的表情，从某种程度上来说，这对他紧绷着的情绪是一种莫名的宽慰，也间接让他有了把内心郁结的疙瘩干脆一吐为快的冲动和勇气。

“我的男友在瞒着我一些事情。”他深深吸了一口气，听到自己声音中的颤抖，“我不知道是什么，他也不肯直接跟我说。最近这半个月，他差不多每天都用各种烂得出奇的借口早出晚归，就连今天也不例外，而我对他真正的行程和目的几乎一无所知。现在我们很少有能说上话的机会。有时候，我都不禁开始觉得我们的关系甚至还不如普通朋友。

“但我依然没办法冲他生气，我做不到。这听起来有点蠢，然而每当我见到他，或者仅仅是想起他的名字，我就控制不住自己嘴角的上扬，原本所有的不满也会被爱意取代——你能想象那种鼓胀着胸腔、快要溢出来的感觉吗？就好像他对我而言有着某种致命的魔力，可我却发现自己并不排斥成为一个溺毙其中的傻瓜。”

“只是，”在吐出下一个音节前，梅林无意识地咬住了嘴唇，“如果我可以选择的话，我还是希望他能够把一切都主动告诉我，哪怕是万分糟糕的不幸我也甘愿替他分担……”他的声音逐渐小了下去，到最后几近耳语，仿佛是在说给自己听。“只要别让我再一次失去他。”

有好一会儿，他身后是一片安静，梅林觉得有些不自在，担心自己刚才直白的叙述是否吓到了人家。正当他要扭过头，想给这位圣诞节前夕还在商场里兢兢业业地忍受他倾诉的工作人员道歉时，他听到了一个他做梦都预料不到、但却又无比熟悉的声音：

“所以，这就是你想要的圣诞礼物？”

以他前所未有的速度，梅林猛地转身。圣诞老人的胡子和假发被扯了下来，正在用袖口擦拭脸上化的妆，当那人抬起头时，梅林发现自己直直地撞上了亚瑟的笑脸。

“你……这是怎么……”梅林惊诧得几乎说不出话来。他此刻的神情一定很有趣，因为亚瑟脸上的笑意更深了，似乎在克制着不要放声大笑起来，那双明亮的蓝眼睛里闪着光。

“居然连你都没有认出我，看来我应该改行去做演员或者间谍。”亚瑟的语气中透出一丝得意，像个恶作剧得逞的孩子，嗓音由于长时间刻意地模仿老年人而变得粗哑。

而梅林仍然张大了嘴瞪着他，许久之后才憋出一句：

“也就是说……你不在家的时间里，你其实一直都在这商场扮圣诞老人？”

原本盘踞在亚瑟脸上的笑容褪去了，现在的他看上去充满了不安和愧疚。“对不起，我还以为我把这件事掩藏得很好。要是我意识到它会让你有多心烦意乱，我应该从一开始就对你坦白的。”亚瑟试探性地伸出一只手，轻轻抚上梅林的脸颊。“它本该是个秘密的惊喜，因为……今年是我们在一起度过的第一个圣诞节，你知道的，自从我回来之后。”他小心翼翼地说，“于是我很早就计划好了，要送你一件非常特别的礼物，并且事先还不能让你发现。但这样一来，我就得想办法自己先找一份工作，好挣到足够买下它的钱……”

“让我猜猜看，这就是你找到的工作？”梅林冲他那身松松垮垮的圣诞装束扬起眉。

“对，”亚瑟有点不好意思地承认，“当时我路过这里，正好看到他们贴出的招聘海报，我就去面试了……你、你没有生气吧？”他紧接着追问了一句，忐忑地观察着梅林的表情。

梅林假装严肃地思考了好几秒钟，然后摇了摇头。“不，我没有。”他回答说，终于忍不住微笑起来，“虽然我承认，最初发现你有所隐瞒时的滋味确实不怎么好受。但我不是告诉过你了吗，亲爱的‘圣诞老人’？”他故意加重了最后几个字的读音，“我当然不会、也没法生你的气，尤其在知道了整件事的真相原委之后——如果非要说的话，这是我能想象出的最可爱的一场误会。”梅林抬起手，覆在了亚瑟贴着他脸颊的手上，仿佛是无声的佐证。

“你大概要笑我之前说的话像个热恋中的姑娘，可事实是，我就是这么个无药可救的傻瓜，而且我想我也会继续当一个属于你的傻瓜，心甘情愿、欣而享之。”

所有的忐忑与担忧都消失了，他的话让亚瑟不由得向前倾过身来吻他。两人都急于把自己的感情通过纠缠的唇舌传达给对方，以致于差点在公共场合做过了头。最后，还是亚瑟率先退开了一点距离，用全部的毅力抵抗住重新投入这个吻的冲动。

“白痴，我怎么会笑话你。只不过……”他张了张嘴，突然显得十分沮丧，好像接下来要说的内容无疑会破坏这一亲密而又温存的时刻。“恐怕我得在这里干到明天，甚至是后天，才能把礼物给你了。目前我所有的工资加起来，仍然还差一点才攒够买……”

没等他说完，梅林举起食指按在亚瑟的嘴唇上，示意他不必往下说：“我完全不介意，真的。如果你想保留这份惊喜，也不需要现在就告诉我你打算买的是什么。”他的视线迎上亚瑟的，某种热烈的情绪逐渐在他的喉咙里燃烧。“其实对我而言，我已经得到了这么多年以来最好的、也是我一直在奢望的圣诞礼物，那就是你，是你能够从阿瓦隆归来，是你站在我面前笑得像过去的那个皇家混蛋，却又让人忍不住狠狠地爱上。”

“我很感激我的愿望终于实现了，哪怕中间经过了再漫长的岁月，这一切也都值得。而除此之外，我别无所求。”

有那么短暂的一瞬间，亚瑟呆住了，似乎有点不敢相信耳边所听到的内容。但梅林在他来得及做任何反应之前，主动凑上去，用柔软却坚定的双唇、湿漉漉的口腔，和调皮灵活的舌头，吻去了眼前的人最后一丝仅存的不确定。

他能感受到亚瑟的回应，感受到亚瑟抵在他嘴边的笑容，从戏谑地轻咬他的牙齿下尝到爱与纯粹的快乐。亚瑟无疑也明白自己的情感，他知道。这样双向的认知所带来的幸福感如同潮水般奔流过梅林的周身，令他无比心安。

环在他背上的手臂收得更紧。当他们好不容易结束亲吻，由于急缺空气而喘息，梅林把脸埋在亚瑟的肩上，悄悄地笑着，任由他抚弄自己的头发。

 

几个小时前的他绝对想不到，这竟然会是个如此美好的圣诞节。

 

END


End file.
